The Internet has become increasingly popular in recent years and many homes (and offices, etc.) now have network connections to the Internet. Many portions of the Internet are already implemented with fiber optics and as such, these portions provide high speed communications. For example, fiber optics may exist between Internet Service Providers and distribution points, such as, for example, telephone central offices, cable head ends, and the like.
While some portions of the network connection are fiber optic based, other portions have not yet been implemented with fiber optics or have only been partially implemented with fiber optics. For example, the network connection from a distribution point to a home is typically implemented via a telephone line or a cable line, rather than a fiber optic cable. Because the communication speed of a telephone line or a cable line typically is slower than that of fiber optics, this portion of the network may become the bottleneck for data communication. To overcome this bottleneck, a fiber optic cable may be installed between the distribution point and the home, known as fiber-to-the-home (FTTH).
A typical installation of fiber-to-the-home may include several optical devices, such as, for example, fiber optic cables, optical connectors, optical splices, and the like. For such an installation to function well, the devices should be properly installed. For example, a fiber optic cable should not be excessively bent and optical connectors should be tight and properly aligned. To test for proper installation, an optical testing device may be applied to the distribution point end of a fiber optic cable. If the optical testing device determines that there is a problem, the installer may attempt to diagnose the problem from information provided by the testing device. Otherwise, the fiber optic cable may be connected to the distribution point.
After the fiber optic cables are installed and connected, the testing device may be used to diagnose problems that occur subsequently. This typically requires disconnecting the fiber optic cable at some point to attach the testing device. Such disconnection of the fiber optic cable, however, disrupts signal communication between the distribution point and the home. Such a disruption of communication may be inconvenient to users.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a device that provides the ability to test a portion of a fiber optic communication path without having to disrupt data communication.